


Role Reassignment

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Brainwashing, Breast Growth, Cheerleader, F/M, Gangbang, Hypnotism, Lactation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Vista is always ready to help her career and promote the cause of the Protectorate. So when a strangely convincing PR guy has some new ideas for her, they all seem quite logical. And what's the problem with changing her outfit to that of a cheerleader?





	1. Chapter 1

Vista stepped out of the conference room nodding to herself. Everything she had just had explained to her sounded so reasonable, and she was excited to start working on it. She was glad she had been called in to be the head of the trial run. Maybe it meant that she was finally getting the respect someone of her seniority deserved.  
  
Some of the respect, at least. Even with how reasonable the PR guy had been, it had still rankled to learn that the Youth Guard and other assorted busybodies thought she was too young to be doing the work she _had_ been doing for the past few years. And it had rankled even more that the PRT had caved in and was drawing her off of field work.  
  
Still, Vista was a good enough solider to know that it was for the best if she kept her head down and obeyed orders. She’d take part in the new scheme PR had cooked up for her, and she’d give it her all. After all, one day she _wouldn’t_ be the youngest and the smallest, and when that day came, she didn’t want a reputation for brattiness hanging over her like a cloud.  
  
And hell, it wasn’t like her power let her beat up many capes head to head anyway. She was already mostly in a support role anyways. This just formalized the process.  
  
Feeling justified to herself, Vista nodded. She started walking down the endless hallways of the PRT building. She wondered what the costume redesign she was already scheduled for would end up producing.  
  
Two days later, Vista pursed her lips as she tried her new costume on. She could see where her old outfit had inspired the new one, but the toymakers were going to have to throw out their molds if they wanted to match her new clothes. She wasn’t sure what she thought about it, really.  
  
For one, the padding over her limbs was gone. That wasn’t a huge loss, especially if Vista wasn’t going to be getting into fights anymore. That stuff could be _heavy_ , and what happened when Vista started sweating while wearing it was better left unsaid. There was nothing replacing it, though, so Vista’s arms and legs were on display now.  
  
Well, part of her legs. Her boots had been lengthened in more ways than one. Now, they ended maybe an inch below her knees. And there was a solid inch or so of heel. That was on a thick enough base Vista wasn’t worried about any stability accidents.  
  
And a good thing too, given what had happened to her skirt. While her forest green boots had grown, Vista’s skirt had shrunk. It was now more of a miniskirt than a skirt. Honestly, it was the most embarrassing part of the whole thing for Vista.  
  
The closest she had ever come to wearing something so skimpy was a maid costume she had almost bought. But chickened out of buying at the last minute, as well as abandoning the plans for the costume party she had planned to wear it to. But now Vista didn’t have a choice, which actually made wearing it a bit easier.  
  
It was part of her costume, after all. Her Protectorate issued, PR-approved costume. She had to wear it, she didn’t have a choice. And if it bared a lot of thigh (and it bared a _lot_ of thigh), that was just too bad. Vista would have to keep on wearing it, showing off her pale skin to anybody who looked at her.  
  
And hopefully no more than that. Vista had never been issued underwear before, but now she was wearing a green and white thong that matched the primary colors of her costume. And just the one pair, too. Vista hoped that wouldn’t cause any problems later.  
  
Not even her costume top had been freed from changes. Missy’s armor had been taken away over her chest as well. That was actually concerning, and she idly rubbed her breast, fingers moving over the spot where Hookwolf had torn into her. The armor then hadn’t done much, but it had done something. They better know what they were talking about when they said Vista wouldn’t be getting in any more fights.  
  
The ‘new, friendly look’ PR had sold to Missy didn’t stop just at removing all of her armor. The designers had also removed most of her shirt, period. Vista’s midriff was on display, more so than just her bellybutton. Her tummy was bare from only two inches below her barely-there breasts down to where her waist started. Also, her arms were bare, and so were most of her shoulders. Vista _really_ hoped that this was the summer variant, and that there was already some winter clothing being designed.  
  
There were still the white, wavy lines Missy considered her visual trademark all along her costume. But the main decoration on her outfit now was the big PRT ENE badge just above her right breast. It was big enough Vista suspected it was the heaviest portion of her outfit, after the boots.  
  
The only thing that hadn’t changed that much was her helmet. Its visor still covered her eyes, tinting her vision green, and pressing down on her head, cushioned by the top of her long, blonde hair. But even that had changed a bit, to be more lightweight and easier to move around in, according to the PR guy.  
  
All this would have been weird enough, but the crowner for the whole thing had to be the pompoms. Vista had audibly scoffed when she first saw them. She knew she was taking a support role, but that was ridiculous. How could she expect anyone to take her seriously when she was waving some green and white pompoms around? Even if they had tasers built into them.  
  
Vista honestly thought she looked ridiculous. She wasn’t a cheerleader. Either in body shape or temperament. And while she would give it her best shot, of course, she already knew she wasn’t going to do all that well.  
  
Sighing, Vista looked up at the PR rep. He had been the one to give her all this equipment, and she was pretty it had been his idea in the first place. Missy just wished she could remember his name. She was sure she had heard it at the first meeting, but it had slipped her mind and now it would be too embarrassing to ask for it. So she had to keep on thinking of him as the PR guy, since that was the only distinguishing feature he had. At least he was around so that Missy could immediately talk to him. In fact, he had been ever since he had handed Missy her new, folded-up costume. He had even watched her strip naked and get dressed again.  
  
“Are you sure I have to wear a cheerleader’s uniform?” Missy asked, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. And somewhat failing. “There’s no way I can make all this, _thisness_ ,” she waved at the entire costume, including her pompoms, “work. Maybe in a few years, but not right now.”  
  
The PR rep nodded and said that he understood her complaints. And that he had an idea on how to fix the problem that he was sure she would find agreeable. And while he worked on the solution, he thought that Vista should watch the training vids he had on how to properly act in her new role.  
  
Missy thought that all sounded very reasonable. Her talk with the guy soothed her worries and left her feeling calmer and more determined than before. Taking the USB stick the files were on, she left, absentmindedly tugging at her new miniskirt as she left. She was doing this for her future career in the Protectorate, and at least video training let her sit down while she did it.  
  
She wondered what kind of videos could help you to be a better cheerleader. Or even just play at being one. As soon as she got to the room she used at the base, Missy plugged the flash drive into her laptop, pulled on some earphones and opened up the first file.  
  
As Missy watched the video, it gradually took her longer and longer to blink. Her mouth slowly fell open, making her drool on herself as she watched the video. As the sun set outside, and one video was followed by another and another, the dark room lit up the with spirals and flashes from the laptop screen. Missy kept on watching, _fully_ absorbing the attitudes and knowledge she was being sent.  
  
By the time the last video stopped playing, Missy understood and accepted what her new role as a cheerleader for the rest of the Wards should be. She felt grateful to the PR man for briefing her so thoroughly, and thought that she should do something nice for him. But what?  
  
_Naked girls are happy girls.  
Happy girls are fun to be around_.  
  
Where had that come from? Oh right, the training videos. And Missy could see the sense in that. Well, that was decided. The next time she saw the man, she’d strip naked so he would think that Missy was nice to have around. It all made perfect sense.  
  
A week later, Missy hissed through her teeth. She was fixedly staring over the head of the nurse in front of her. She wasn’t scared of needles or anything, but she didn’t want to watch them slide into her.  
  
And, thankfully, sight was the only clue she was getting injections at all. The local anesthetic the nurse had rubbed on each of her small, budding breasts meant that Vista couldn’t feel a thing as the nurse did the procedure to first one breast, then the other.  
  
Vista thought it was kind of weird, getting these injections. She had never heard of any other superheroes getting this kind of thing done to them. And frankly, she wasn’t sure how legally these had been acquired. Nurture was a villain after all.  
  
But Director Piggot, and Miss Militia and Deputy Director Rennick and the PR guy (who had practically adopted Vista’s rework as his own personal project) had all thought that this was a good idea. Something about her better fitting the idealized image of the supporting whatever. Missy hadn’t really understood most of what she had been told.  
  
But she had gotten the gist of it. Through some questionably sourced serums, Vista’s chest would be getting bigger, so that she would better fit the cheerleading costume that she now had. Correction, so that she would better fit the _new_ cheerleading costume, one with plenty of cleavage and that could support her enhanced bust.  
  
“That should do it,” the nurse said, standing up. She quickly, meaninglessly smiled down at Missy. “Now, your breasts will be _very_ sensitive for the next week or so as they grow. As you can see here,” she handed Missy a list of side-effects, instructions for after-care and some other information, “it’s recommended that you not wear a shirt until the itching and aching has stopped.”  
  
Missy sighed. That would suck. At least it was early summer, so it was pretty pleasant out. And it wasn’t a new bit of information. The PR guy had already told her that when he was measuring and inspecting her chest to determine how much of Nurture’s serum she would need. So Missy had already been getting used to the idea.  
  
Still, walking around the bare topless was going to be embarrassing. But Missy would just have to do it. Doctor’s orders, and there was nothing she could do about that.  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall, Missy started. She jumped off the bed and moved to grab her shirt, before remembering what she had just been told a few seconds ago. Slinging the light, green shirt over her shoulder, she quickly trotted out of the medical bay, already feeling tingles from the air-conditioned air moving her bare nipples (made stiff from the nurse brushing against them as she prepared Missy for the injections). Vista was scheduled for a meeting about how to properly carry out her new duties, and she didn’t want to miss it.  
  
Two weeks later, Vista shifted from side to side. She was quite aware of how that made her breasts shake in her tight cheerleader top. And she liked it.  
  
Vista liked a lot about her new breasts. She hadn’t realized how fun a proper set of big boobies were. Not only did they feel great, they looked great too! Vista was almost always the center of attention when she was in a room, and that was fine by her. It was getting her name out there, letting people remember her. And she didn’t see anything wrong with the fact that people were remembering her as the little girl with the big rack.  
  
After all, Vista had to be known for something, and it certainly wouldn’t be the quality of her cheerleader chants. It was embarrassing to admit, but Vista had some real trouble keeping the words to them straight. There was nothing worse than getting halfway through a chant and realizing she had just said that _baddies_ should beat up the _Wards_.  
  
Luckily, a shake of her boobs had managed to quiet the cackling from her teammates. Of course, that had meant that they were paying a lot more attention to her tits. And then Clockblocker had decided he wanted another go at them.  
  
That was something that Vista had been happy to let him do. It just felt so _right_ to let people use her breasts. And her costume was obviously designed to let that happen. Plenty of cleavage up top, and down below, there was only an inch of fabric. They just needed to get their cocks out, and slide them on up through Missy’s top to get a titfuck. And with Missy’s shirt keeping her girls pressed together, she could use her hands for all kinds of things.  
  
That time, she had used them to jack off Kid Win and finger Shadow Stalker. But other times she had masturbated, or groped her fat tits, feeling her nipples press against her palms. Although, to be honest, with how sensitive her tits were, groping them was pretty much the same as fingering her pussy.  
  
A hand brought Missy’s own hands down to her lap. Jumping in her seat a bit, Missy shook her head. She had almost started kneading her own boobs! And while that would be fun and feel nice and be a lot more interesting than listening to a boring speech and make people happy by giving them a show… Why shouldn’t she be playing with her boobs again?  
  
Oh right, because of the auction. People needed to think that the only way they’d be getting a show from Missy was if they paid for her. Right.  
  
Missy looked up at the PR guy who had stopped her and flashed him an apologetic smile. It was a good thing he was on top of it. In fact, he was on top of a lot of things, including Vista.  
  
Vista met with him a couple of times a day, it seemed like. He kept a close watch on how the public was reacting to her new look and role, and made sure that Missy stayed almost as informed. And Missy was grateful for that.  
  
So grateful, in fact, that she had quickly agreed with him when he had suggested she show how grateful she was. That was the day she had lost her anal virginity. And it had felt so good, getting bent over his desk, boobs serving as a pillow underneath her as he slammed into her tight ass again and again.  
  
Vista sighed happily. Good times, good times. Certainly better than right now, with the endless array of boring speakers. She leaned over to him to whisper quietly.  
  
“Thanks for everything,” Missy whispered.  
  
He told her that it wasn’t a problem. That a young girl like herself had the whole world ahead of her, and deserved to take it with both hands. And that he hoped she would do well tonight, and enhance both her own personal brand and that of the Wards.  
  
Smiling at that, Vista settled back down in her seat. And that had passed enough time so that the auctioneer was finally coming up to the stage. Vista still tuned him out, because he wasn’t saying anything she hadn’t heard several times before. But at least it was the start of the fun part of the evening.  
  
As the auction for her started, Vista looked out over the dinner crowd. She wondered who was going to buy her for the night. Technically, buy her services, but let’s be real here. Missy was going to finish the strip dance and then she was going to get fucked hard by one or more people. Not to hard, since they would have signed forms about hurting her. But Missy knew she would be spending tomorrow morning feeling sore and satisfied.  
  
Right now, Vista was waiting for her cue to begin. She had always used to hate the fundraising dinners she had been required to go to. Mediocre food, usually surrounded by crowds of people with the same old tired questions, there wasn’t much there for anyone to enjoy. But that had all changed lately.  
  
Now that she was helping to raise funds for the Protectorate in a _fun_ manner, doing her part at these things was very enjoyable. And since the auction had started properly, that meant that it was time for Vista to get involved too.  
  
Jumping off of her seat, Vista grabbed her pompoms from the floor next to her. As people called out large sums of money for her, Vista started doing one of her silent routines. She kicked one leg up high, baring her crotch. She was glad that she had gotten a new thong before the fundraiser had started. It was always so… well, both fun and embarrassing to show off her naked pussy to people.  
  
Vista went through one of her easier routines, with a lot more waving her arms around instead of the jumps and kicks she could do. And that was still enough. She could see plenty of the people in the crowd looking at her, and the sums being offered for her grew higher and higher as she went through a silent cheer routine. Vista did her best to block the sounds out, concentrating on how best to show off how she helped the Wards every single day.  
  
“Thirty five thousand dollars to table four! We have a winner, folks!”  
  
Vista jumped a bit. She had daydreaming so much she hadn’t even realized that the auction was over. Looking around rapidly, she sought out table four. Who had bought her, her services, Missy corrected, not really meaning it.  
  
There was an entire group at table four. Vista wondered if they had all chipped in for the price, or if there was just one rich guy or girl and their friends. She could see eight people there, four men and four women. All of them were a lot older than her, in their late thirties and early forties.  
  
As the auctioneer babbled some more stuff about how they were supporting law and justice and all that, Vista hopped off of her chair. She grabbed her pompoms and started across the room towards the table. She wondered what they were going to have her do for the night. Almost anything was on the table, so long as her visor stayed on.  
  
Not that it really protected her identity, not when the rest of her was stark naked and somebody was close enough to see the color of her eyes. But it added a bit of spice to the whole thing. And Vista knew at least half of the appeal of these auctions was getting to fuck a superhero.  
  
As she walked over to the table, Vista strutted as best as she could. And that was quite a bit. She had steadily been getting better and better with high heels, and they had steadily grown in response. By now they were about five inches tall, and Vista used her power to keep herself upright. But it was worth it to swing her hips like this and make her boobs jiggle.  
  
When she arrived at table four, everyone there was looking at her generous cleavage and smiling. She debated coughing to make them look at her face and decided against it. She was proud of her boobs, so why not let them look at them?  
  
“Howdy folks,” Missy said cheerily. “I’m Vista, and I’m all yours for the night. How do you want to have some fun tonight?”  
  
Almost as one, all eight members of the table licked their lips and smiled. Vista shivered happily. Tonight was going to be _intense_.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Vista was thinking she was going to have to revise her definition of intense. All nine of them had crammed into a limo to take them back to some mansion and, except for the woman driving, the rest of them had been all over Missy. They had never taken even a single piece of clothing off, but they had still relentless groped and kissed her.  
  
Missy stumbled out of the limo, her eyes wide underneath the visor and panting for breath. Her stiff nipples were poking out from beneath her top, and her thong had been pulled to one side, letting her arousal drip down her bare thighs. She had thought she was going to cum from the way they were groping her.  
  
And she had done her best to return the favor. But Missy was only one girl, and she hadn’t been able to take care of any one person for very long. She knew all she had managed was get them riled up.  
  
Stumbling inside on legs made out of jello, Missy was led to a living room, with a large open spot right in the center. She knew exactly what she was going to do there, especially because there were eight chairs set up in a circle around it. Missy made a beeline for the center of the room while the eight adults went over to the sidebar. By the time they settled down in their chairs, drinks in hand, Missy had calmed herself down a bit and was ready to begin.  
  
There was no music for her to dance to, but Missy was a resourceful girl. She could deal without it. Looking around at them (Missy had never gotten their names), she took a deep breath. Now it was time to uphold the honor of the Wards by making sure these people got their money’s worth.  
  
“Give me a W!”  
  
Missy raised her pompoms and shook them.  
  
“Give me an A!”  
  
Vista kicked up her leg.  
  
“Give me a R!”  
  
She remembered that her thong was still pulled to one side, and she had just let three people see her bare, shaved-smooth pussy.  
  
“Give me a D!”  
  
Oh well, too late to fix that now. And they’d be seeing a lot more of her soon anyways.  
  
“Give me a S!”  
  
Missy rotated around, letting everyone in the circle get a good look at her.  
  
“What’s that spell? Wards!”  
  
Vista wouldn’t be able to talk so loudly forever. It was hell on the throat, but if she could just do it for long enough, that would be fine. She would just need to get through a few more lines.  
  
“Wards! Here to serve!  
  
Missy dropped the pompoms as she jumped up, drawing on her power to help swing her legs out to the side and touch her toes as she did so. It also meant her miniskirt flew up, revealing her crotch and ass to the assembled group.  
  
“Always working for you!”  
  
As soon as she landed, Missy’s hands grabbed the bottom of her top. In a single, smooth motion that she had done over and over again, she lifted it up, over her head. Her large boobs, each almost the size of her (admittedly small) head swung free.  
  
“Doing what’s right!”  
  
Once again, Missy turned around, making sure that all eight men and women could see her fat, soft tits jiggling as she danced and stripped. She smiled. Three of them were already masturbating. The rest were obviously waiting for the gangbang to start before they pulled their pants down or their skirts up.  
  
“Fighting the good fight!”  
  
Missy brought a breast up and sucked on her nipple. It tasted good. And soon it would taste even better. According to the info sheet Nurture had provided, the next injection next week should make Vista start lactating. And wouldn’t that be fun?  
  
“W! A! R! D! S! Wards!”  
  
That was the last of Missy’s chant, and she finished it by unhooking her miniskirt. Her modesty was now only protected now by a green thong that she still hadn’t adjusted to cover her pussy. Just the thought of that would have made Missy aroused. Actually doing it? She was soaked.  
  
Technically, Vista still had to take off her thong and boots before she would be totally naked. But that just didn’t seem to be in the cards. One of the men (she still hadn’t gotten _anyone’s_ name) reached forward and tugged her over to him. Vista willingly went, her breath catching. She knew what was about to happen, and was looking forward to it.  
  
Vista was short enough, and the chairs were tall enough, that she didn’t have to kneel down to give the man a titfuck. All she had to do was lean forward a bit, sticking her ass out to give the rest of the group a show. And after that, she just had to wrap her fat pillows around his shaft and get to work.  
  
Vista was glad for those training videos that the PR guy had given her. Sure, she could have learned from experience, but having a guide show her how to properly do it was so much better. As Vista thought, even briefly, about the hours and hours of helpful videos she had watched as part of her training, a spiral flashed into her mind for some reason.  
  
Missy didn’t know why she had thought of that. There weren’t any spirals in the training videos. Just… just… Well, missy may not remember exactly what she had watched, but she was sure there weren’t any spirals! So that was that.  
  
While Vista had been racking her brains, she had also been giving this older guy a titfuck. But the other seven members of the group had also paid for her for the night, and she had to take care of them as well. And that was a thought they thoroughly agreed with.  
  
Vista smiled as she felt a pair of hands grab her waist. She still squeaked as she was lifted up into the air, away from the shaft she was servicing. And then she was pulled onto a couch, lying on top of some guy. His dick poked up out between her thighs, though Vista was sure it wouldn’t do so for long.  
  
As Vista got comfortable on top of him, pressing her small rear against him, a lady in a gorgeous blue dress got on top of them both. She spread a leg to one side, revealing a shaved bare pussy. It looked tasty, and Missy wondered if the lady had removed her underwear recently, or had been naked underneath her dress all night.  
  
Either way, Missy now had a wet pussy right in her face. And that meant exactly one thing. It was time for her to start licking. Vista did exactly that, running her small, pink tongue around the lower lips of the woman as she felt more people take up positions around her.  
  
Vista wasn’t at all surprised when she felt the cock rubbing between her soft thighs get moved around so that it was now pressing against her rear. And she was equally unsurprised when another cock pressed against her pussy, or when she felt a fourth person straddle her stomach and press his cock against her tits.  
  
The strip-tease may not have lasted long at all, but Vista had another set of skills to make her donators happy. And she had a feeling they would end up very happy with her indeed. Hopefully, she’d end up equally as satisfied. After all, there was no reason just they should get orgasm after orgasm. Missy was intent on wringing some pleasure out of them even as they used her own small, stacked body.  
  
And by tomorrow morning, she’d be back at Protectorate HQ, clean and dressed and ready for another day. Vista didn’t know what she would be doing, but she was sure it would be drawing on her newest skill set. Maybe giving her fellow Wards a good luck blowjob before they went out on patrol. Maybe filming a recruitment video, using pretty much the same chant and dance she had just finished. Maybe something else.  
  
Who knew? There were plenty of things Vista could do to help the cause out, most of them inspired by that PR PRT guy. And because Vista was a _professional_ , she’d do every single one of them. Nobody could ask for a more dedicated superhero, she was sure.  
  
And until then, Missy better stick her chest out to give this guy a titfuck as she ate out a lady, fiddled the pussy of another and jacked off a second guy. And as she got fucked in both her lower holes by the other two guys while the remaining two ladies did whatever. And she’d give it her all, because Missy was the best cheerleader there was.  
  
There were worse creeds to live by, she knew.


	2. Bed Bug

Vista wasn’t certain if she could smile any wider. She’d just gotten the best news she’d had in a _week_! There was a new Ward on the Brockton Bay team.  
  
Not only was there a new Ward, but she was (shockingly) a _she_. And not only that, but she was joining Vista on the support team. And not only _that_ , but, even though the new girl was older then Vista was, Vista was going to become the team captain.  
  
Vista flat out couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten so much good news, so quickly, and with nothing bad to break it up. And she was even indirectly responsible for making the entire thing happen.  
  
Vista knocked on the door where the new Ward was being held. It was an interrogation room, which Vista hoped wouldn’t sour the new girl _too_ much on becoming a Ward. On the other hand, it was her own fault for ending up here. If she hadn’t joined a gang and robbed a bank, and instead done the _right_ thing, she and Vista could be meeting in the support team’s quarters.  
  
The door was buzzed open, and Vista skipped inside. There were two people in there. One was the PR guy who was responsible for Vista, and now, she supposed, the Wards support team as a whole. The other was the new girl, who Vista hadn’t gotten a name for yet.  
  
She was tall, and had _wonderful_ hair. Vista was kind of jealous, actually, how pretty and curly it looked. And the glasses she wore made her look good as well. She also looked worried and nervous, but Vista was sure that would change soon enough. Especially once she got out of that drab, dark, boring costume she was wearing, and into something like what Vista had. Bright, cheerful, and colorful. And showing plenty of skin, that was an important part too.  
  
“Hi!” Vista said happily, bounding around the table to grab the girl’s hand. “I’m Vista, the team captain for Wards support. What’s your name?”  
  
“Um, I’m Taylor-!” The new girl’s, Taylor’s, eyes bugged out as she realized what she had just said. “I mean, I’m… Bug?” She glanced over Vista’s shoulder at the PR guy sitting across from her.  
  
The man said that she’d be getting a new cape name soon enough. One that would better reflect her and what her job was.  
  
“I’m Missy,” Vista said, taking off her visor and smiling at Taylor. “You can call me Missy or Vista when we’re out of the public eye, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Taylor responded, still obviously beating herself up over her slip-up. “Um, he told me I’m joining you?”  
  
“Yep, as the second member of the Ward support team. We don’t go out fighting and all that, we do our best to make the other heroes and the PRT troopers and donors and everyone _happy_.” Vista shook her chest, making her huge boobs bounce underneath the cheerleading top she wore. “It’s a great job, and I’m sure you’ll love it just as much as I do.”  
  
The PR guy said that now that team captain had arrived, he could hand Taylor off to Vista. He suggested that Taylor be taken along to the support team quarters so she could watch the training videos. Vista thought that was a great idea.  
  
“Don’t worry, Taylor,” Vista said as she dragged the new, older Ward out of the room. “You’re going to love being here. Way more then you did with those Undersiders.”  
  
That was something Vista was completely, utterly certain of. Who _wouldn’t_ love being a member of the support team? Vista had a wonderful new costume, big old boobies that were better then any of the other women here, and she got to have _so_ much fun. Fun wasn’t something that Vista had been looking for when she signed up, but it was a core part of her experience now. And now, she had someone to share it with.  
*******  
Vista settled Taylor down in front of the screen. The taller girl glanced up at her, and Vista smiled back encouragingly.  
  
“Don’t worry, Taylor,” Vista said. “These are just some nice, simple videos to get you used to being in the Wards support team. You’ll do fine.”  
  
“Alright…” Taylor said, still sounding far too nervous.  
  
Vista hoped that Taylor got more confident soon. She had nothing to worry about here, and Vista already knew that she and Taylor would get along great. Especially once she finished her lessons.  
  
The screen booted up, displaying a swirling, spiraling mix of black and white flashes. Taylor stiffened up and then slumped down, still staring at the screen. Vista was too, and barely managed to pull her eyes away. But as fun as it would be to give Taylor some stimulation while she learned what was expected of her, Vista had other work to do.  
  
Like reviewing what had happened. It was all pretty boring, and didn’t have that much to do with Vista, so she just skimmed it. And she got a good enough idea of what happened anyway!  
  
The Undersiders tried to rob a bank, they were all captured by Armsmaster (who had left a note that Vista’s morale boosting activities had improved his performance. Vista smiled at that, rubbing her legs together as she remembered how good his cock had tasted.), thanks to a tip off from Taylor or Bug.  
  
Taylor and Tattletale were being held here, since Tattletale had a wealth of information to be debriefed on and Taylor was joining, with the rest of the team moved. Oh, and it looked like the robbery had been a cover for a foiled kidnapping, and the victim, a Dinah Alcott, was recovering in PRT custody. Wow, a lot had happened today.  
  
And Vista had been responsible for at least part of it. She looked up, smiling. And now they were going to be even more effective, with a second member on the team. Taylor was already drooling, her entire body slack as she stared at the screen. Yup, she and Vista were going to be two peas in a pod.  
  
Well, it would take more then some videos to do that, Vista thought, looking down at her big, heavy, soft boobies, and then at Taylor’s flat chest. But that would just mean a few more appointments. In fact, while Taylor was learning what she was supposed to be as a Ward, Vista might as well help her out by setting up a medical appointment.  
  
That kind of help was just what a team captain was supposed to do.  
*******  
Taylor was softly giggling to herself as Vista led her down to the infirmary. Vista was glad to see that. Taylor seemed like the kind of girl who took herself too seriously _anyway_. And that giggling meant that Vista’s new friend and teammate must have _really_ absorbed the information in those training videos.  
  
“Heyyyyy,” Taylor said, looking around at the hallways Vista was leading her down. “Where we going, anyhow?”  
  
“We’re going to get you nice new big boobies, Taylor,” Vista chirped, looking back to smile at her new friend. “Big old titties, just like mine.”  
  
Taylor’s face was happily placid for a moment, before her lips curled upward in a big smile. Taylor’s free hand went to her chest, pressing down against the temporary costume Vista had given her.  
  
“Woah, really?” Taylor giggled again. “Big tatas, just like yours?”  
  
“Yep!” Well, not _just_ like Vista’s. Vista had some plans, but Taylor would certainly be getting some big boobs out of the deal. Vista was sure Taylor would _love_ them, just like Vista loved her own set of knockers. “And they’ll give you a fertility blocker, some makeup, all kinds of stuff you need to be a member of the support team.”  
  
Taylor nodded, and started humming happily. Vista was glad that she had taken to the training videos so well, even if the effects of it were going to start wearing off as the day went on. But the _messages_ they had would stay. Vista should know, she still remembered everything she had learned from them!  
  
Once they were in the medical bay, Vista didn’t waste a second stripping off her top and letting her big breasts drop down. After a second, Taylor followed, glancing at Vista to make certain she was doing it right. She _was_ , as much as her tiny chest would let. But soon, Vista knew, Taylor would have bog boobies that would drop right out of her shirt.  
  
A team of nurses bustled around Taylor, getting her ready for her first set of injections. Another nurse came over to Vista, who had hopped up onto an examination table of her own. The nurse was holding two large syringes, just for Vista.  
  
Vista was wiggling in excitement. Not only was Taylor going to get the sexy body she needed and deserved as a member of the support team, Vista was getting some enhancements of her own. She couldn’t let a subordinate have bigger breasts then her, after all?  
  
Sure, the treatment meant an even higher grade of Nurture’s compounds then Vista had already got, but what was the worst that could happen? And if it meant that Vista’s boobs got nice and big, even bigger than Taylor’s, that was worth any hypothetical price.

*******

It was getting towards the end of the month, and spring really was in the air. Among other things.  
  
Taylor had just tossed her shirt up into the air. She had stripped it off of her body in one smooth motion, and, most importantly, her boobs had jiggled _magnificently_ as she did so. Vista _had_ to applaud.  
  
“You did it, Tay!” Vista cheered, hopping to her feet.  
  
“I know,” Taylor said, smiling widely back at her. “I was so nervous, but it went so _well_.”  
  
The PR guy was happy for Taylor as well. He motioned for Taylor to sit back down next to him. As soon as Taylor did so, he started groping her, his hand sliding across her bare chest. Taylor giggled and cooed and pushed her large, full breasts into his hand.  
  
Vista was on the other side of the man, and she was getting toyed with as well. His fingers were sinking into her breasts, kneading them, _milking_ them. It felt _so_ good, even if Vista was worried that she was about to have a bit of an accident.  
  
After all, her breasts were so full of milk right now that she was going to start leaking. It could be a bit of pain to dribble milk out so easily, but that was just the price Vista had to pay for her new, huge breasts. And they _were_ huge. Each of them was bigger than Vista’s head, and they were _so_ soft. Vista could spend hours just playing with them, getting wetter and wetter as her fingers sunk into her soft flesh and teased her fat nipples.  
  
Or had Taylor do the same. Taylor and Missy were getting really close, and Taylor never hesitated to help Vista drain her tits of milk. Straight down her throat, normally. It felt _great_ to have Taylor’s lips wrapped around her nipple.  
  
The PR man broke into Missy’s thoughts. He had some good news for the two of them. Taylor’s costume was finally finished.  
  
“Really?” Taylor gasped, looking as pleased as punch. Missy was happy for her too. “Is it here? Can I try it on?”  
  
It was and she could. The man brought a bag up from the floor for Taylor. In an instant, Taylor was stripping out of the rest of her bland, temporary costume, mask joining the pile of clothes without a second’s thought.  
  
While Taylor dressed, the man brought his free hand down to Missy’s crotch. She groaned as he rubbed her pussy, his fingers thick and warm against her lower folds. It felt so nice, and she so badly wanted to show her appreciation for how she was being touched. But that would mean she couldn’t see her teammate’s costume, and there was no way Missy was going to miss out on that.  
  
And _what_ a costume it was! It was obvious that she was a member of the support team just like Vista was (and man, Taylor needed a new cape name). She was wearing one cute cheerleading outfit, all in black and gold, contrasting with Missy’s green and white uniform.  
  
The PR guy explained that Taylor’s new costume was made with the spider silk she had provided, and dyed by them. He thought it looked wonderful on Taylor, and that anyone looking at her would be able to see who she was.  
  
Missy fully agreed. Taylor looked _sexy_ like this. Missy just wanted to lean across the table and bury her face in Taylor’ chest. Man, her new friend looked hot.  
  
High heels, thigh high socks, a mini skirt that showed off how long Taylor’s legs were, and a crop top that showed off plenty of cleavage. And how cute, there was a spider web pattern on each of Taylor’s breasts, with the center of the web right over Taylor’s nipple. Vista thought that was a nice touch. It was a _great_ look for Taylor. There was just one slight problem.  
  
“Um, did something go wrong with the dyes?” Taylor asked, looking herself over and running her hands over her body. “It seems kind of… transparent.”  
  
Now that she mentioned it, Vista had to agree. She could see Taylor’s skin, even through the clothing. Not a _lot_ of it, but it was certainly there.  
  
The PR guy admitted that was true. There had been a minor problem with the dyes. Unfortunately, they had used up all the spider silk they had on Taylor’s costume, and there was simply no way to fix it. This would just have to be Taylor’s costume from now on.  
  
“Don’t worry, Taylor,” Vista said, reaching across and taking Taylor’s hand. “You look _really_ good in it. So cute and sexy!”  
  
Taylor slowly nodded, her face red as she looked down at her body. She seemed kind of embarrassed, which Vista could understand. Especially since her press announcement was soon, and she’d have to get up in front of all the cameras, wearing _that_. Now that Vista looked closer, not only could she see the outline of Taylor’s nipples through the costume, she could actually see a hint of color, a nice pink shade as well.  
  
The PR man said that now that Taylor’s costume was ready, they had a cape name for her as well. And one for Vista, as well. That came as a surprise to Vista, but she was sure that the man knew what he was doing.  
  
Taylor was going to be introduced to the public as Bed Bug. The restrictions on her bugs would still stand (butterflies, fireflies, all that), but she would be given pompoms to keep them in. Vista, meanwhile, given her milky tits, was going to have her cape name changed to Milky Way at the same ceremony.  
  
Vista thought that was completely reasonable. After all, the man must have spent a lot of time thinking and studying the situation, so he must be right. It all made sense.  
  
“How about it, Bed Bug?” Milky Way said, turning to smile at her friend. Bed Bug shot her an embarrassed smile, pulling at her clothes to see just how much skin they could really cover. “You ready to go be a star?”  
  
Milky Way hoped that her friend would get the kind of reception she deserved. And even if all the cameras and flashing lights and staring people didn’t treat Bed Bug and her new costume the way they should, Milky Way had a plan to make it all better, and give Bed Bug plenty of encouragement. Ah, heck, she was going to do _that_ anyways.

*******

Bed Bug looked like she was walking on air as Milky Way led her through the PRT building. She was smiling fit to burst, and Missy was happy for her friend.  
  
“Wow, that went so _gooood_ for you, Bed Bug,” Missy said, wrapping her friend in a one-armed hug. “You rocked it up on the stage!”  
  
“Really?” Taylor asked, still looking a bit flustered underneath her wide smile. “Because, like, _wow_ , I felt a whole bunch of people staring at my body.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s a good thing,” Missy said. “We’ve got great bodies. We should _let_ people appreciate them!” She reached down and slapped Taylor’s ass. “Heck, I’m taking you to some people who can _really_ appreciate you right now!”  
  
Even as Missy said that, the two Wards arrived at their destination. The male PRT barracks, for all the troopers who didn’t want to rent a home out in the city. There were several dozen of them, and it was right after a shift change, so there would be plenty of them inside.  
  
Milky Way tugged Bed Bug through the door, smiling at the cute little squeak she made. Now that Bed Bug was an official member of the Ward support team, it was time for her to get to work! No more time spent just watching videos and getting her body perfected!  
  
And the men of the barracks would be a _great_ way to start. Milky Way knew just how all those buff, muscular, virile men could treat her. And they’d pay just as much attention to Bed Bug.  
  
And they did! Milky Way barely even needed to explain anything before both Bed Bug and her were surrounded by half-dressed troopers, their hands all over the girls’ bodies. It was so exciting, and Milky Way felt herself getting super wet as her costume was torn off of her. Through a gap in the pressing bodies, she could see Bed Bug getting treated the same way. Bed Bug was a virgin, Milky Way remembered. Well, what better way to lose that unwanted baggage then with a gangbang from the very people they were supporting?  
  
Milky Way gave a thumbs-up to Bed Bug as the older superheroine glanced at her. Bed Bug nodded, before letting herself get drawn up against a sergeant’s chest. He leaned down and kissed her. Even from here, Milky Way could hear Bed Bug squeak.  
  
But Milky Way had her own duties to concentrate on. Sure, she _could_ just keep all the guys around her hard and ready, waiting for a spot with Taylor to open up so they could fuck her. And Missy knew Taylor could handle that. After all, Milky Way had gotten gangbanged several times by the troopers, so she was sure that Bed Bug could do the same.  
  
But Milky Way was _horny_. She needed to get fucked, to get filled up with these thick, hard cocks. And she wanted to make them feel just as good as they would make her feel. That was part of being the leader of the support team, after all.  
  
“God, did your tits get even bigger?” A trooper asked, roughly squeezing Milky Way’s boobs.  
  
“Aaaahh,” Missy groaned, closing her eyes as the pleasure and pain mixed together. “Yeah, they’re nice and big now. Do what you want to them.”  
  
And that went for the rest of her body. It was Milky Way’s _job_ to make people happy and productive. And she was supposed to do it through the best way possible. Letting them have sex with her.  
  
She was already surrounded by a ring of hard cocks. Missy licked her lips as she stared at each and every single one of them. God, they all looked so good. She was so lucky to be allowed to take care of them.  
  
Well, the ones that Bed Bug wasn’t using. Missy glanced over at her friend. Taylor was bent over, her huge breasts hanging down beneath her. One guy was fucking her, sliding in and out of her pussy with ease. She was sucking off another one, showing off all the skills she had learned from those videos (and a training dildo Missy had provided her with). And she was jacking off two more, even as her body was groped by all the troopers around her.  
  
Milky Way was glad to see that Bed Bug was doing everything expected of her. And now she needed to focus on her own work.  
  
“Who wants to be the first one to fuck me in the ass?” Missy chirped, looking around (and up) at all the buff men around her.  
  
Within a minute, Milky Way was stuffed in all three holes. She was sitting on top of a guy, leaning back as his thick dick stretched her ass out. Another man was in between her legs, his cock pounding in and out of her tight, wet pussy. Missy was blowing a third, her lips tightly wrapped around him as she stared up into his eyes.  
  
And more men were just rubbing their cocks over her body. Especially her boobs. Not that Milky Way could blame them for that. Her boobies were so huge, it just made sense for men to touch them. And she knew they were so soft and warm that dicks pressed against her felt great. For both parties. And if anybody wanted a titfuck, then they could just milk her a bit and use Missy’s very own milk as lube to make their cock slide in and out between her tits.  
  
Milky Way was glad that she could be such a helper. She _loved_ helping people, and helping them in this way was so fun. Not that she didn’t love all the other ways, too.  
  
The auctions, those were fun. Missy would put on a cheer and dance routine, prancing around the stage, showing off her young, curvy body as people bid on her. And, usually, brought her back to fuck her. That was always a hit, especially because they usually had such fun ideas on how to fuck her.  
  
Or there were the raffles. People would get a ticket, and if their number was called, they could come right up onto the stage and fuck Milky Way then and there. And Bed Bug would be included in these things now, as well, Milky Way supposed. Oh, she was sure Taylor would _love_ getting to do that.  
  
Missy gasped as someone came on her face. All over her face, from her chin to her forehead. Man, he might have been a quick shot, but he sure had a whole lot of cum stored up in his balls. Whoever he was.  
  
Missy didn’t bother looking around for who it was. He’d be back, soon enough, with some more cum for her. Or maybe he’d be going over to Bed Bug. Either way, the _important_ thing was that she had made him feel good. That was the very _definition_ of being on the support team.  
  
“Saw your introduction on the tube,” Milky Way heard somebody saw, talking to Bed Bug. “You looked kind of embarrassed.”  
  
Mentally, Milky Way urged Bed Bug to remember her training. It wasn’t enough just to be somebody that could get fucked by whoever. She had to be able to carry on a conversation as well. Unless she had a gag on or something, obviously. Then it was fine just to whine and look up all tearful and pleading.  
  
“Oh, it wasn’t too bad,” Bed Bug said, in between wet sounds that had to be her sucking on someone’s cock. “Okay, it was kind of embarrassing with how everyone could see my skin through the costume, but everyone looked so _happy_! Especially when my boobies fell out of my top!”  
  
“Yeah, we all saw that,” someone else chuckled. “We were going to go hunt you down to see how they compared to your friend’s when you visited.”  
  
“I’m glad I could save you guys the trip!” Bed Bug said cheerily.  
  
Milky Way nodded in satisfaction. Bed Bug was doing just fine, carrying out her training just the way she should. Milky Way was glad. Bed Bug had spent enough time staring at the screen she should know what was expected of her by now.  
  
Milky Way was feeling really, really good. She always came hard when getting gangbanged. Sure, the reason for her visiting these guys wasn’t _her_ pleasure, but it sure was a nice bonus that she got to cum in between the creampies, the cum shots and the bukkakes.  
  
Milky Way moaned around the dick she was sucking as she came. Fire shot up inside of her, spreading throughout her entire body in an instant. It felt wonderful, and she squeezed down tightly around the dicks inside her lower holes. She rocked back and forth, eyes going wide behind her domino mask as she came.  
  
“Wow, guys, she’s dripping!”  
  
Yeah, Missy wasn’t surprised that she- wait, those hands weren’t touching either pair of lips. Glancing down, Milky Way discovered that that she had started dribbling milk while she came. Her jaw went slack around the cock sliding into her throat. _That_ had never happened before.  
  
Then Missy moaned as a trooper wrapped his hands around Missy’s breast and _squeezed_. Milky Way groaned in pleasure as more of her white, creamy milk was forced out of her. It trickled down her breasts, leaving white trails behind. The man’s hands didn’t feel as good as Taylor’s mouth, but it was _always_ such a relief to get milked.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” a trooper said delightedly. “Damn, girl, how much milk do have stored in those udders?”  
  
Milky Way really had no idea. And even if she did know, she was currently deepthroating another trooper. There was obviously no way she could talk while she was doing that.  
  
The trooper didn’t wait for an answer. He kept on kneading Milky Way’s tits, milking her and adding yet another source of satisfaction to the young Ward’s experience. Milky Way loved how good she was feeling, and how much satisfaction she was bringing to everyone around her.

*******

Milky Way and Bed Bug had been dumped in the barrack’s showers. They were told they could clean themselves up on their own, while the PRT troopers went on with their day. Milky Way was impressed with their generosity. Normally, she’d be left to walk back to her team quarters, naked and covered with cum.  
  
Well, not completely naked. The green and white domino mask she wore always stayed on, just like Bed Bug’s black and gold mask. After all, they had to preserve their secret identities. That was rule one of being a superheroine.  
  
Milky Way stood up on wobbly legs. She certainly couldn’t _close_ her legs, and had to keep them widely spread. She looked over at Bed Bug. Her friend was a _mess_ , since a lot of the troopers had been really keen on sampling the new flavor.  
  
Taylor was slumped against one tiled wall, her head bent down to look at her cum-covered body. Bed Bug’s mask was well and truly glued on from all the cum that had been pumped onto her face. And there was even more semen trickling out from her pussy and ass. She was already laying in a puddle of it, the sticky white stuff spreading out from her crotch.  
  
And Milky Way wasn’t _that_ much better. While Bed Bug had been new, Milky Way still had the bigger boobs, so plenty of men had focused on her. While her tits had been drained dry, her stomach, pussy and ass had all been stuffed with cum. And it felt _so_ good.  
  
Milky Way was feeling a quiet, happy kind of contentment. She had gotten fucked hard, made to cum over and over again. _And_ she had made plenty of people feel just as good, sucking and fucking and talking with them to make them feel happy. _And_ her new friend (and subordinate) had been with her, doing her own part to make this all a success.  
  
“See?” Milky Way asked Bed Bug, slowly lowering herself down so that she could rest her head on Bed Bug’s lap. “Wasn’t that fun?”  
  
“Yeah,” Bed Bug replied. Her voice was a bit rough, from all the cocks she had sucked off. “I… really liked it.”  
  
The note in her voice made Milky Way grin. She craned her head to look up at Bed Bug’s face. Bed Bug flushed and looked away, looking far too nervous for her own good.  
  
“And what did you like the most about it?” Milky Way asked teasingly. “Come on, tell your captain about the best part of getting gangbanged.”  
  
Bed Bug hesitated, and Milky Way reached up to pat her on the stomach. Her hand came away covered in cum.  
  
“I liked having them inside my pussy,” Bed Bug admitted after a minute. “Having a thick cock thrusting deep inside of me, filling me up…” Bed Bug shivered, smiling a bit. “It just felt so _good_ , Missy.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Milky Way replied. “Personally, I like _everything_. Getting fucked, getting my ass filled, blowing people, dancing, getting cummed on, it’s all great.” She reached up to pat Bed Bug’s cheek. “But I’m glad you found something you liked.” She grinned. “And you’ll be able to do it a _lot_ more in the future.”  
  
The two of them sat together for a while, Bed Bug starting to stroke Milky Way’s hair. Milky Way was busy thinking about how lucky she was, to both be a team captain at such a young age, _and_ to have a good friend and teammate like Bed Bug. And there were a lot more team events for the two of them to do, too.  
  
“Oh, hey, Bed Bug,” Milky Way said. “Tomorrow we’ve got a public raffle at a high school. Winslow. So be ready for that, okay?”  
  
Didn’t Shadow Stalker go there? Maybe the three of them could bond (for once) over being Wards. That could be fun.


	3. Oratrix

**Role Reassignment Ch. 3: Oratrix**

  
Lisa carefully kept herself under control as she stared at the man across the cheap, metal desk. This was a fucking _insult_. Lisa was unbelievably tempted to just throw up both middle fingers and let him have it with both barrels.  
  
The idea got as far as Lisa’s hands twitching. And _that_ made the handcuffs around her wrists jingle together, which reminded her of _why_ she wasn’t in a position to do what she so dearly wanted. Lisa forced herself to be even calmer than she was already acting.  
  
“Okay, so say I join the white-hats,” Lisa said, forcing a level of sardonic amusement she didn’t actually feel into her voice. “That’s it? We’re all nice and friendly with each other again?”  
  
The PR man the PRT had sent explained that it wasn’t quite that simple. In addition to the costume change (which was bad enough), Lisa would have to meet certain physical requirements to be part of the Wards support team. The details of those could be gone over at a later time.  
  
Lisa snorted, and listened to what her power was saying about the man across from her. Nothing much, and nothing interesting. And she was getting close to her limit, so she didn’t want to open herself up to get a more focused list of details.  
  
“Give me a bit to think about this,” Lisa said, drumming her fingers on the tabletop as she stared at the man.  
  
The man said Lisa could have all the time she liked. However, he had another meeting in fifteen minutes, and someone else would take over for him. And they may not be so inclined to offer her this deal.  
  
Lisa snorted. Some deal. Okay, joining the Wards instead of the Undersiders. Big deal, Coil had written her off anyways. And her power had helpfully informed her that Taylor had already taken a similar offer, so at least she could be with a friend. But what she’d be doing…  
  
Lisa, a fucking _cheerleader_? That was a bitter pill to swallow. Everyone ‘knew’ cheerleaders were brainless blonde bimbos, who were good for fucking people and not much else. And that wasn’t Lisa. Not even a little bit.  
  
On the other hand, Lisa in an orange jumpsuit was her even less. And if Coil wasn’t going to spend the resources and get the attention to bust her out (and he _wasn’t_ , the cheap bastard), then jail was Lisa’s other choice.  
  
“Fine,” Lisa groaned, looking away from the man and at the unpainted walls of the interrogation room. “I’ll join the bloody Wards.” She pasted a wide, insincere smile on her face. “And I’ll even have fun doing it!” Lisa added in a sickingly sweet tone.  
  
The PR man said he was sure that would be the case.

*******

Things moved pretty quickly after that. Lisa was surprised at just how quickly, in fact. In just under half an hour, she was out of the Protectorate’s cells, and sitting in front of a computer, getting ready to watch the training videos. She would have thought there would have been a discussion with the other heroes or a lawyer or something.  
  
Well, the less time spent with people sneering and looking down on her, the better. Shrugging, Lisa reached out and tapped the play button. The sooner she watched these videos, the sooner she could get out of this jumpsuit and into some proper clothing.  
  
A soft beat starting playing, coming from the headphones wrapped around Lisa’s ears. She barely noticed that, more concerned with the images in front of her. Why on Earth did the Wards have a checkered black and white spiral as the intro to their training videos?  
_Heroines are good girls. Are you a good girl?_  
  
Lisa blinked, staring at the words as they flashed in front of the spiral. What was this? And what was with the… she supposed she had to call it music? It was a repetitive kind of hissing thrum in her ears. Frowning, Lisa tapped into her power, trying to get a handle on what was going on here.  
  
_Good girls giggle_ / _Good girls get goodies_.  
  
Lisa was _really_ ready for her power to supply some answers now. She opened the gates as much as she could, wanting to get information about this, what to do, how to fight it. She practically embraced the flood of knowledge.  
  
_Audio/visual program. Tinker-derived, intended for wide-scale behavioral modification. Turns girls into cheerleaders. Turns sluts like you into bimbos. Makes you realize you want a thick dick between your lips._  
  
Holy shit, it was trying to brainwash her. Lisa’s eyes widened as her power told her more and more about the program she was watching. What it was, what it was doing, what it was going to turn her into. Lisa nervously licked her lips, barely noticing how nice it felt.  
  
_Suck cocks/swallow cum_  
  
_Can be customized for different results. Has been customized to turn you into a proper dicksucker. You’ll be a good cock-whore._  
  
Lisa tried to pull herself away. But it was no use. Not only did her body refuse to leave the chair she was slumped over in, she couldn’t even bring her eyes to look away from the flashing screen. There were pictures in it now, flashing on and off as the spiral turned and words were whispered into her ears and her brain.  
  
_Wet pussy/happy slut  
  
You deserve this_. _You have a sexy body, and you aren’t using it. You will use it to pleasure men and women you’ve never met. You will enjoy it._  
  
Lisa was distantly aware that she was starting to drool as she helplessly watched the video, listened to the whispers and absorbed what her power was telling her. There was no way she could do anything else. Lisa was going to watch and listen and learn.

*******

“Heyyyy,” Lisa giggled, looking at the short but _super_ stacked girl who had just walked in. “You’re totally Milky Way, aren’t you?”  
  
“You bet I am,” the green-clad cheerleader replied with a matching giggle. “And you must be my new recruit, right?”  
  
“Totally,” Lisa nodded, her head flying up and down. She was smiling so widely she thought her face was going to burst. But how _couldn’t_ she be happy?  
  
After all, Lisa was had done _awesome_. Getting to be number three on a brand new team? Totally cool for a former villain. And with hotties like Milky Way and Bedbug to be with, things were going to be _opposite_ of cool as well.  
  
Lisa giggled over her joke, before remembering that her new boss was in front of her. Clasping her hands together, she looked down at Milky Way’s stacked form.  
  
“So what now, Captain?” Lisa asked.  
  
“What do you think?” Milky Way asked. Lisa frowned. What _did_ she think? Not very much, it was so much easier and _better_ to do ass he was told. “We’re going to go get you the hot body you deserve!” Milky Way continued after it was clear that Lisa wasn’t going to respond.  
  
“Say _what_?” Lisa asked, shocked and excited. “For real? That’s, like, awesome!”  
  
Lisa knew she had a pretty nice body. But compared to what Milky Way had, boy, there were totally so many ways she could get better. Bigger tits, a bigger booty, she could have one rocking bod with some work.  
  
“Let’s go!” Lisa said, glancing at the door. “Where to?”  
  
“The infirmary’s this way,” Milky Way said, turning to point and making her huge titties jiggle. “They’ll fix you up!”  
  
Lisa happily followed Milky Way down the halls. She wondered what it was going to be like as a Ward. Probably a lot better than being a boring old crook. She looked at Milky Way, as the younger girl’s ass shook back and forth underneath her super-short skirt. She’d get to wear a lot more fun clothes, for one.  
  
Looking pretty and wearing nice clothes. That sounded _awesome_ to Lisa. She licked her lips, her pink tongue lingering over them. And then there was whatever she was going to be doing on the support team. Just as fun as looking good, she hoped.  
  
Some nurses were waiting for them when Milky Way and Lisa arrived at the infirmary. Lisa was sat down on a table and told to strip. That _wasn’t_ a problem. Lisa had been looking for an excuse to get rid of that ugly jumpsuit for a while.  
  
In seconds, Lisa was as naked as the day she was born. So was Milky Way, who had stripped out of her forest-green and white cheerleader costume out of solidarity for her newest recruit. The young girl smiled at Lisa, cupping her huge, leaky breasts.  
  
“Don’t worry, Lisa!” Milky Way said happily. “Soon, you’re going to get boobies that are almost as big as mine! Won’t that be great?”  
  
Lisa nodded happily, staring down at her chest. She already had a nice pair of boobs, but if they needed to be _bigger_ , she wouldn’t complain. She wouldn’t even complain if she got a nicer pair of tits than her new boss.  
  
“And you’re scheduled for some extra injections as well,” a nurse said as she ran her gloved fingers over Lisa’s tits. “For your lips.”  
  
“O, really?” Lisa asked, perking up. “Like what?” She could remember how important it was that she use her mouth to bring pleasure to others, and lips had to be an important part of that. “Makeup or like, what?”  
  
“You’ll see,” the nurse said, picking up a syringe. “This will sting for a minute or so…”

  
  
*******

  
  
Oratrix looked at herself in the mirror and giggled. She was a _hotty_. She had already known that, because _duh_ , but man, she looked good.  
  
Oratrix cupped her big, soft titties and played with them. She sighed in satisfaction. It felt _nice_ to treat herself like this, to feel her soft boobs and stiff nips underneath her fingers. Or underneath other people’s fingers. She had to go thank that PR guy again for letting her do this instead of going to jail.  
  
“Hey, girl!” Bed Bug said, leaning around the door. “You ready to go or what?”  
  
“Totawy,” Oratrix called out, turning around and looking at her friend and teammate. “Whu to?”  
  
It was kind of hard to speak with Oratrix’s big, puffy lips. Maybe she’d get used to them in time, but right now, it was hard for Oratrix to do anything but speak with a heavy lisp. Not that she minded. There were better things to do with her mouth anyway.  
  
Like sucking cock. Oratrix had only sucked a few dicks so far but she had been shocked at just how fun it was. Sliding her mouth up and down a nice thick shaft, feeling her sensitive lips wrapped around a tasty dick, feeling the tingles of pleasure going up from her mouth and making her brain all fuzzy, it was _great_. And it was super fun to see the purple lipstick she left behind in a ring, usually up against the base of the dick or dildo.  
  
Oratrix ran a hand through her hair. It was nice looking hair, and she and Bed Bug spent a lot of time each day making certain it stayed nice. And was kept in the right haircut. Two pigtails on either side of her head. Oratrix smiled. She’d come up with the name herself, happy handles, because when she was sucking cock, it was perfectly alright for a guy to grab her pigtails and use them as levag-leve-handholds to really facefuck her. It hadn’t happened yet, but Oratrix wanted to be prepared for when it did.  
  
“Aren’t you hungry?” Bed Bug asked, putting a hand on her hip and cocking it. “It’s lunch time, silly.”  
  
“Oh,” Oratrix said, her gaze returning to her reflection. “I musta forgotten.”  
  
“Go get dressed and join us,” Bed Bug said, not moving away to give Oratrix any kind of privacy.  
  
Not that she needed any. So what if Bed Bug and Milky Way watched her change? They were all girls, and friends, and teammates.  
  
Oratrix pulled out her sexy new costume. Just like the rest of the girls, it was a cheerleader costume. Big old diamond so all the cute guys and girls could see her boobs, and no bra to get in the way. And a super short skirt, so she could just flip it up and let anyone see her pussy. And the high heels, of course. Just a few inches so far, not like what Bed Bug and Milky Way had. But Oratrix was sure she’d get bigger heels soon! She’d already learned how to put one foot right in front of the other, to make her hips sway more when she walked. A good wiggle was important, after all!  
  
Oratrix quickly got dressed, not that it was possible to take very long in this costume. And that just meant there was more time for more important stuff, like letting people look at her! Or her to go make people happy. That was her job, after all, and Oratrix wanted to be _very_ good at her job. Just as good as her new friends, Milky Way and Bed Bug were!  
  
Humming to herself, Oratrix stepped out of her room into the common area the Wards, both the regular team and the support squad, shared. Milky Way was busy wrapping up cheering on Clockblocker. Both Bed Bug and Oratrix stood behind her, intently watching their captain bounce up and down along the superhero’s cock as he played with her huge tits.  
  
Oratrix actually spent more time watching Clockblocker’s dick slide in and out of Milky Way’s pussy than she did watching her leader. She licked her lips and tried to keep from drooling. It would be so _nice_ to be the one giving Clockblocker a blowjob instead of Milky Way fucking him. So very, very nice.  
  
Oratrix’s thighs rubbed together, her legs completely bare. Her nipples were getting hard too, standing out from her large, soft breasts and forming points in her top. And only half of her arousal was from watching the pair fucking right in front of her. The rest of it was because her lips were getting played with.  
  
Shifting her pompoms from side to side, Oratrix wondered if she had time for one of her special candies before it was time to eat. She _liked_ her special candies. Wrapping her lips around a nice, thick cocksicle, bobbing her head up and down until she got at the frozen fluid inside it, man, it was Oratrix’s very favorite food.  
  
Oratrix was still licking her lips five minutes later as they headed down to the cafeteria. She hadn’t had time to go have one of her treats, mostly because she had spent so long watching Milky Way and Clockblocker fuck there hadn’t been time to grab one. But at least Milky Way had let Oratrix eat her out afterwards, licking up all of Clockblocker’s cum after the Ward had pumped it into Milky Way’s pussy.  
  
“So, like, what are we doing after… lunch?” Oratrix asked, only needing a few seconds to remember what meal it was.  
  
“Don’t you remember?” Milky Way asked, turning her head to look back at her charge. “We’re going to the PRT barracks.” Both she and Bed Bug giggled at that. “You’re going to get to really practice your job down there.”  
  
“Oh,” Oratrix replied, wondering when she had asked Milky Way. “That swounds like fun.”  
  
“Oh, it is,” Bed Bug said, nodding. “Believe me, it _is_.” There was a big smile on her face, and the black-haired girl reached down to rub her pussy through her short, black skirt. “We’re going to be coming with you, too.”  
  
“Weally?” Oratrix squealed. “That’s _totally_ cool!”  
  
By now, the three of them were in the cafeteria. Oratrix noticed that people stopped talking to look at them. She smiled and waved at them. She hoped that she was making people happy for looking at her! That was a part of her job she was _always_ supposed to be doing, after all.  
  
The three of them got their trays and got into line. Milky Way had the great idea of putting her tray underneath her boobs and pushing it upwards, resting her titties on the tray. It looked hot, and showed off just how big of a pair of knockers she had. Oratrix looked around at everyone in the cafeteria, most of whom were looking at her. PRT troopers, office workers, all kinds of people. And a lot of them were looking at the three of them. Oratrix smiled and waved at them. Some of them waved back.  
  
Oratrix wondered if she should use her power to get a better idea about what they were all thinking about. Then she realized how silly she was being. Her power gave her, like, _way_ too much information for her to handle if she used it in a place like this. It would be better if she just focused on one or two things so she didn’t hurt her brain trying to figure out too much stuff at once.  
  
“Hello, Vi-Milky Way,” a big, buff, hottie said, coming up to the line. “How’s the bimbo team doing?”  
  
“We’re doing great, Suzie,” Milky Way said, happily. “Have you met Oratrix? She’s the newest member of our group!”  
  
“Howdy,” Suzie said, looking down at Oratrix and smiling. Oratrix smiled right back. “Oral-tricks, was it? I wouldn’t mind seeing that for myself.”  
  
Oratrix kept on smiling, though she felt confused. Had that been a joke? If so, she didn’t get it. The muscular woman laughed at Oratrix’s obvious confusion, and leaned against a post.  
  
“So, what are you waiting in line for?” Suzie asked, staring at Oratrix. “A sausage? Bananas? I bet you three don’t need any more melons in your diet, but I’ve got a peach for you to sample.”  
  
All that still mostly went over Oratrix’s head. But she did understand that the nice, hot woman was offering her some food. And there was still a long line to wait for if she wanted the cafeteria food. She glanced at Milky Way.  
  
“Like, boss,” Oratrix said, tapping Milky Way on the shoulder, “can we get her food?”  
  
That got a roar from the surrounding crowd. Oratrix remained unsure of what was so funny, but it didn’t matter. She was making people happy, and that was what was important.  
  
“Why not?” Milky Way said, resting her tray on the counter. “In fact, why don’t all three of us get some special food. Hey!” Milky Way shouted, drawing every eye in the cafeteria to her. “Anybody got some _cucumbers_ for us to have? We’re _hungry!_ ”  
  
Two minutes later, Oratrix was doing something _way_ better than eating a cucumber. She was sucking on a cock. And her new bestie, Bed Bug, was right next to her, on her knees as well.  
  
Oratrix was very, _very_ happy to get to be giving a blowjob. Her head was bobbing up and down along the dick, her fat, purple lips practically enveloping the shaft all on their own. And it felt _so_ good to suck cock. Oratrix’s pussy was getting super wet, and she could feel herself starting to drip already.  
  
Bed Bug wasn’t having _as_ great of a time next to her, but that was only because _nobody_ could suck cock and love it as much as Oratrix could. By any other standard, Bed Bug was doing good as she blew whoever it was that was in front of her. And she looked hot doing it. Oratrix reached out and grabbed Bed Bug’s hand, squeezing down tight as the two of them sucked dick.  
  
Milky Way was to Oratrix’s right. Unlike the other two girls, she wasn’t on her knees. She wasn’t even bending forward. She was just sucking cock while standing upright. Milky Way was just that short.  
  
All three of them were sucking cock, and Oratrix thought it was totally fun to do a group activity together like this. Probably the only way it could be better was if the three of them were working together on one single cock. But that just wouldn’t be fair to work over only one dick when there were so many more waiting for them!  
  
Oratrix stared upwards at the guy she was sucking. He looked kind of nice, with big, broad shoulders and a firm face. Honestly, what he looked like wasn’t important. What mattered was that Oratrix needed to make him happy to be a good Ward, and nothing made people happier than getting their cock tended to!  
  
And nothing made Oratrix happier than tending to a cock. Especially when it was a blowjob. Oratrix was making all kinds of lewd, fun noises as she slammed her face up and down along the man’s dick. She was getting _so_ turned on from having her purple, puffy, sensitive lips wrapped around a nice, thick, hard, tasty dick. She actually thought she might cum, just from giving a blowjob.  
  
“Come on man,” a voice cried out. “I’ve only got five minutes left for my lunch! I need a turn!”  
  
Gosh. Was that a problem? Oratrix and her friends wouldn’t do a very good job if someone left the cafeteria unsatisfied. And since all three of the girls could be doing a _lot_ more to suck and fuck, the solution was obvious. Especially to a smart girl like Oratrix.  
  
The problem was, how was she going to tell people about her idea? Oratrix was _loving_ the cock she was sucking. She didn’t want to pull her mouth off of it for any reason. Oratrix’s perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed in thought as she considered the difficult dilemma she faced. What to do, what to do…  
  
Oratrix was still pondering the problem when she got hauled to her feet. She squeaked in alarm as her mouth popped off the nice dick she was taking care of, and felt strong, rough hands all over her body, going underneath her clothes and groping her tits and ass. That wasn’t actually a _problem_ , but she wanted to finish her job and keep on sucking the hard cock. She stared mournfully at it and at the ring of purple lipstick around the base. Also, there was a man the cock was attached to, but that was less important.  
  
Bed Bug and Milky Way were getting treated the same way, pulled away from the dicks they were tending to be groped by half a dozen men each. Oratrix had to admit it looked hot to see their cheerleader costumes stripped off of them, and all that yummy skin revealed.  
  
Oratrix was getting stripped herself, her clothes getting yanked off of her and her huge tits and wet pussy and spankable ass revealed to the crowd. And man, they were appreciative. Oratrix licked her lips, looking at all the hard cocks that were either getting tugged out or were tenting pants. Maybe it wasn’t _so_ bad to not get to tend to that first man’s shaft anymore.  
  
“Oohhh!” Oratrix moaned as two thick fingers plunged into her wet pussy. It felt _nice_ , though not as good as a cock. “Mista!” Oratrix groaned, looking up at the man fingerfucking her. “It’s good!”  
  
By now, the only bit of clothing Oratrix still had on was the domino mask over her eyes. Everything else had been stripped off of her and thrown away, and she’d probably never see it again. Oh well, she was fine with walking around naked! She had a nice body, so why _not_ let people see it?  
  
Oratrix could feel a nice thick dick pressing against her ass, digging into her cheeks. She pushed back against it. Getting fucked in the ass wasn’t as good as giving a blowjob, but it sure was nice. And it made people happy, and that was important!  
  
“Fuck me,” Oratrix begged, looking up at the men and the few women surrounding her. “Pwease, fuck me _hard_.”  
  
The crowd surrounding her laughed, so Oratrix giggled to. She wasn’t _quite_ certain what was so funny, but if it was good enough to make them laugh, she should too. Oratrix could hear something similar happening to her friends, though there were too many people in the way to get a good view. It kind of sounded like Milky Way was being made to drink her own milk. That must be nice, Oratrix vaguely thought, more concerned with getting a dick actually inside her.  
  
Almost before that thought had finished forming, the man who had pulled her away from her blowjob entered her. Oratrix gasped in shock and delight as her ass was stuffed with a stranger’s dick. Her pussy abruptly got even _wetter_ , and Oratrix thought she might be having a mini orgasm.  
  
There was a nice big cock right in front of Oratrix. She knew _exactly_ what she had to do. She leaned forward, even as the man behind her started to really fuck her, sliding in and out of her ass.  
  
“Do, oh, do you want your cock sucked, mista?” Oratrix asked, her voice uneven as her ass got fucked.  
  
“That sounds great, you little bimbo,” the man said cheerfully. “Why don’t you show me how much you love my dick?”  
  
Oratrix thought that was a _great_ idea. She eagerly nodded, and started bobbing her head up and down, licking her way along the dick. When she got to the bottom, she sucked on the guy’s balls, and when she got to the top, she tended to his head, softly licking at the slit and tasting the precum that was already starting to leak out.  
  
In other parts of the cafeteria, Oratrix could tell that her besties were having a good time too. From what Bed Bug was saying, she was getting her pussy and her ass fucked at the same time. That sounded like fun, and Oratrix was glad she was enjoying herself. And Oratrix could actually see Milky Way. Their shortstack captain was flat on her back on a table, her head bent over the edge to give a blowjob, while two more guys fucked her huge tits and wet pussy.  
  
And that was the last thing Oratrix saw of them as she lowered her head, taking the man inside her mouth. That was the best part of a blowjob, feeling her sensitive lips get wrapped around a cock and letting her start sucking.  
  
Oratrix moaned, feeling her pussy start to drip as she got fucked in the ass and her mouth was filled. There weren’t any cocks in reach for her to jack off, so she went for her breasts, kneading and squeezing them. And that made her feel even _better_.  
  
“Fuck it, I’m late for my shift,” one of the men surrounding her moaned. He stepped forward, starting to furiously pump his dick. “Take it all, you bimbo whore!”  
  
Oratrix stared at him as she kept on sucking off the guy in front of her. If only this guy would get a bit closer, she could properly jack him off. After all, it was am much better use of her hands to give somebody a handjob than to play with her titties. But if he-  
  
The guy came, pumping shot after shot of cum onto Oratrix’s right boob. She squealed in surprise, though the sound was muffled by the dick her mouth was still wrapped around. It was so _hot_ on her tit. And it felt so nice. And there was so much of it. Oratrix loved how big her boobies were, and he was still covering a lot of one with his load. He was even pumping his cum on to her side and shoulder!  
  
It was actually enough to give Oratrix the final little push over the edge that she needed. She started to cum, squealing like a wild thing around the man’s cock and shaking her hips back and forth. Oratrix didn’t care who knew that she was cumming. It felt so _good_ , after all, and she wanted to make plenty of other people know that she was willing to make them happy, too.  
  
“Get back down there, slut,” the man who was getting a blowjob said.  
  
Oratrix hadn’t even realized that she had pulled up along his shaft as she came. Her eyes widened at the sloppy mistake. Boy, she sure hoped Milky Way didn’t hear about this! She’d get such a chewing out if she did.  
  
The man wasn’t willing to wait. He grabbed Oratrix’s pigtails, and pulled her back down. Oratrix squealed, mostly in delight. He was using her happy handles, just like they were there for! What a good guy.  
  
Even with all three members of the support squad working, there were still _plenty_ of guys who needed to be taken care of. And quite a few women, too. Oratrix thought the three of them had a lot of work to do before they could go down to… wherever they were going after lunch. Oh well, it wasn’t important, not compared to sucking dicks and getting fucked.  
  
Oratrix threw herself into her work, giving the man as good of a blowjob as she could as he pulled her head up and down along his shaft. And behind her, the other guy was still fucking her ass, plunging into her tight asshole over and over again, stretching her out _so_ much. And Oratrix was still dripping, her wet, empty pussy overflowing with arousal.  
  
The other girls had to be having just as much fun, Oratrix knew. After all, who _wouldn’t_ enjoy getting gangbanged by complete and utter strangers instead of having lunch? A crazy person, that was who.  
  
Oratrix was super duper glad that she was getting to be a heroine. It was so much more fun then being a boring old villain ever had been. New friends, a new costume, and plenty of yummy cocks to tend to. What could be better?  
  
Oratrix smiled as she started sucking another dick. Life was just flat out _great_.

* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shell Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437714) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)
  * [The Doors of Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910468) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)
  * [Cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460455) by [Connamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connamer/pseuds/Connamer)




End file.
